1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with reduced unused image area because of a panel identification mark, and with low resistance power bus lines.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A panel identification mark is included in a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, or an inorganic light emitting display device, to allow convenient identification, tracking of the panel, and evaluation of the display cells.
The panel identification mark is located on a separate area outside the display region where images are displayed. Therefore, the space occupied by the panel identification mark is unused space, where images are not displayed, and the unused space increases in area as the size of the panel identification mark increases.
Accordingly, in the conventional art, the panel identification mark is usually located in existing unused space, for instance under a driving chip, where it does not affect other signals and does not need additional area.
However, when the panel identification mark is formed under the driving chip, it is difficult to identify the panel identification mark after the driving chip is mounted.
Also, the liquid crystal display device in the conventional art does not supply additional power to each of the pixels. However, in the case of an active matrix (AM) organic light emitting display device, a power supply line for supplying power to each pixel must be extended. Accordingly, the unused area in the panel is further increased. Therefore, it is difficult to lay out the panel identification mark without increasing the unused area of the panel.